The present invention is generally concerned with a mailing machine including mailpiece guiding apparatus and more particularly with apparatus for guiding mailpiece into or out of operational engagement with envelope flap moistening structure.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,787 for Envelope Flap Moistening Apparatus, issued May 22, 1990 to Fassman et al, it is known in the art to provide a mailing machine which includes structure for deflecting the flap of a moving envelope away from the envelope's body and into engagement with a pad which moistens the gummed inner surface of the flap. And, it is known to provide a mailing machine with a trip lever which is actuated by the moving envelope, when the envelope is manually led into engagement therewith, for causing the machine to print postage indicia on the envelope's body, and seal the moistened flap to the body, while mechanically feeding the envelope through the machine.
Thus the mailing machine is adapted for deflecting, moistening and sealing an envelope flap as well as printing postage indicia on the sealed envelope. On the other hand, from time-to-time it is desirable to utilize the machine for postage printing purposes only. For example, to have postage printed on an envelope which is to be used as a returnable mailpiece inserted into another mailpiece, or to have postage printed on a postcard, letter or sheet or other mailpiece. And, due to the mailing machine being adapted to facilitate flap deflection and moistening, mailpieces cannot be readily manually fed to the machine in a manner which bypasses the flap deflecting and moistening functions. Accordingly:
An object of the invention is to provide an improved mailing machine; PA1 Another object is to provide a mailing machine including mailpiece guiding apparatus; and PA1 Another object is to provide a mailing machine including apparatus for guiding mailpieces into or out of operational engagement with envelope flap deflecting and moistening structures.